19 Maja 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomo�ci-skr�t 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych, Na �ywo 08:10 Kwadrans po �smej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12, Na �ywo 08:20 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych, Na �ywo 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek czyta ksi��k�, odc. 51 (Horrid Henry Reads a Book); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 09:00 Domisie - Muzykalny Domi�; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:30 Fantaghiro - Po�egnanie odc.15 (The last good bye); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 10:00 Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Festyn przyjaci�, odc. 14 (A Festival of Friends); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:30 Mi�dzy mamami - odc. 51; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:50 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 7; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO, Na �ywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na �ywo 12:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1995; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:35 Plebania - odc. 1508; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:00 Klan - odc. 1899 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5010 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5010); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO, Na �ywo 15:10 Sport Euro 2012; STEREO 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na �ywo 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5011 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5011); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 15:50 Komisarz Rex (seria 8) - Krokodyl (Kommissar Rex, ep. 6, Donaukrokodil, Das) - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12, Na �ywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na �ywo 17:14 Pogoda; STEREO, Na �ywo 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12, Na �ywo 17:35 Klan - odc. 1900 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1509; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1996; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Za g�rami, za lasami, odc. 52 (WACKILY EVER AFTER); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Paco, Nouky i Lola - Paco Magik, odc. 3 (Paco fait de la magie); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomo�ci - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na �ywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na �ywo 20:05 Kronika powodzi; STEREO 20:15 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na �ywo 20:30 Duch w dom - odc. 5/8 - Kobiece emocje; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:30 Duch w dom - odc. 6/8 - Szczero�� w rodzinie - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:25 Misja specjalna; magazyn �ledczy; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 23:10 Okruchy �ycia - Odzyska� c�rk� (Augusta, Gone) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006); re�.:Tim Matheson; wyk.:Sharon Lawrence, Mika Boorem, Tim Matheson; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 00:45 Na w�asne oczy - Pods�uchane �ycie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:45 Kino nocnych mark�w - Buntownik bez powodu (Rebel Without a Cause) 106'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1955); re�.:Nicholas Ray; wyk.:James Dean, Natalie Wood, Sal MIneo; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zagraj w kabaret (Zagraj w kabaret) kraj prod.W�gry, Polska (2010); STEREO, Na �ywo 04:35 Zako�czenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 40; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 06:45 Synagoga pod Bia�ym Bocianem; reporta�; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 07:05 Dw�jka Dzieciom - Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 15/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. Rumors); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 07:35 Dw�jka Dzieciom - Przyg�d kilka wr�bla �wirka - Obr�czka; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 07:50 Apetyt na �ycie - odc. 20; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na �niadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych, Na �ywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Wenecja nieznana - odc. 2 (Venice secret - odc. 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:50 Apetyt na �ycie - odc. 20; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:25 Barwy szcz�cia - odc. 434; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:00 Everwood - odc. 34/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 211); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:55 Tak to lecia�o! - (68); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:00 Program lokalny, Na �ywo 16:30 Dla nies�ysz�cych - M jak mi�o�� - odc. 748; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 46; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na �ywo 18:25 Gor�cy temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12, Na �ywo 18:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na �ywo 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO, Na �ywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 21; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 17 - Powr�t; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szcz�cia - odc. 435 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:45 Megakomedie - A w�a�nie �e tak (Because I said so) 97'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007); re�.:Michael Lehmann; wyk.:Mandy Moore, Diane Keaton, Doug Budin, Mandy Moore, Tom Everest Scott, Lauren Graham; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:35 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 8; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 23:10 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12, Na �ywo 24:00 W p�tli czasu - odc. 11/13 (Day Break ep. What If He Walks Away); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 00:50 Kocham kino na bis - The Doors (Doors, The) 134'; film biograficzny kraj prod.USA (1991); re�.:Oliver Stone; wyk.:Val Kilmer, Meg Ryan, Kyle MacLachlan, Billy Idol; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 03:10 Noc zagadek (Noc zagadek) kraj prod.MALTA (2010); STEREO, Na �ywo 04:10 Zako�czenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 6:55 TV market 7:10 Fortuna Wiedzy 7:55 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 51 8:55 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 291 9:25 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 292 9:55 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 119 10:25 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 120 10:55 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 156 Sezon: 4 11:25 Samo życie Odcinek: 1473 11:55 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 90 12:25 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 91 13:00 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 158 13:55 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1113 14:40 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 89 Sezon: 5 15:10 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 90 Sezon: 5 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 157 Sezon: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 45 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1114 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1474 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 334 20:30 Jak stracić chłopaka w 10 dni 23:05 Odlotowy duet 0:55 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 448 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 505 TVN 6:00 Rozmowy w toku 7:00 Arkana magii 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 95 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1288 Sezon: 8 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango - Telezakupy 12:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 129 13:40 W-11 wydział śledczy 14:20 Detektywi 14:55 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 4 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 507 17:55 Majka Odcinek: 96 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1289 Sezon: 8 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy 21:30 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 23:10 Ziemia żywych trupów 1:05 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 10 2:10 Uwaga! 2:30 Arkana magii 3:35 Telesklep 4:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 4 4:55 Nic straconego TVP Info Wrocław 07:45 Żyj bezpiecznie 08:45 Czas na bajkę 16:45 Kulisy 17:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 17:50 Pogoda 18:00 Rozmowa Faktów 18:15 Odra Cup 18:30 Alternatywna środa 19:00 Anioły biznesu 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:10 Pogoda TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomo�ci-skr�t 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych, Na �ywo 08:10 Kwadrans po �smej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12, Na �ywo 08:20 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych, Na �ywo 08:50 Urwisy z Doliny M�yn�w - Numer z kotem (Numer z kotem); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:05 Wyprawa profesora G�bki - odc. 12 - Jak to ze smokiem by�o; serial animowany; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:15 Laboratorium XXI wieku - �wiat�o odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:40 Pora na doktora - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 10:00 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:30 Afisz - Orkiestra �wi�tego Miko�aja, Niezno�ne S�oni�tko; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 10:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dziurka w dziurce; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:05 Zaproszenie - �l�ski chleb; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1501; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomo�ci, Na �ywo 12:10 Klan - odc. 1878; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:40 Miejsca Przekl�te; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szcz�cia - odc. 220; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:35 TOMASZ LIS NA �YWO odc 94; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:30 Ch�opaki z Sosnowca cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:20 Nasz reporta� - Z biegiem Bugu cz. 2; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 15:45 Album chopinowski (1832 - 33) kraj prod.Polska (2000); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:20 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010); Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:35 Podr�nik - Ankarana; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress, Na �ywo 17:15 Urwisy z Doliny M�yn�w - Numer z kotem (Numer z kotem); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:35 Wyprawa profesora G�bki - odc. 12 - Jak to ze smokiem by�o; serial animowany; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:45 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:10 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dziurka w dziurce; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:20 Dzika Polska - Dubeltowe misterium; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1501; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Ma�y pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 21 - Lisek Chytrusek; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomo�ci, Na �ywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na �ywo 20:05 Kronika powodzi; STEREO 20:15 Pogoda, Na �ywo 20:25 Klan - odc. 1878; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:50 Tydzie� Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 21:20 ��czy nas Polska - We Lwowie; felieton; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:40 Barwy szcz�cia - odc. 221; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:10 �l�ski wrzesie� 1939; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:55 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 23:10 TOMASZ LIS NA �YWO odc.94; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:05 Dzika Polska - Dubeltowe misterium; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:30 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1501; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Ma�y pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 21 - Lisek Chytrusek; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomo�ci 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Kronika powodzi 02:10 Klan - odc. 1878; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:35 Tydzie� Polski; magazyn; STEREO 03:05 ��czy nas Polska - We Lwowie; felieton; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 03:15 Barwy szcz�cia - odc. 221; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 03:45 �l�ski wrzesie� 1939; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 04:30 Album chopinowski (1832 - 33) kraj prod.Polska (2000); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA �YWO odc.94; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zako�czenie dnia Cinemax 06:00 Wyjechać z Barstow 07:30 Mężczyźni nie odchodzą 09:20 Tajemniczy rozmówca 10:50 W zawieszeniu 12:40 Kawa z gwiazdami (37) 13:05 8 randek 14:35 Dziewczyny z drużyny IV 16:05 Urodzony sportowiec 18:20 Pełnia życia 20:00 Ostatni przystanek 174 22:00 Ostatni uścisk 23:40 Ostatnia godzina 01:00 W zawieszeniu. 02:50 Podróż do Kambodży 04:15 Resident Evil: Degeneracja Cinemax 2 06:00 Wielki kłopot 07:30 Rozmowy Elvisa Mitchella 08:00 Moskwa, Belgia 09:45 Szaleństwa króla Jerzego 11:35 Amal 13:20 Tajemniczy rozmówca 14:50 Rozmowy Elvisa Mitchella 15:20 Wyjechać z Barstow 16:50 Zion i jego brat 18:10 Szaleństwa króla Jerzego 20:00 Mężczyźni nie odchodzą 21:55 Chwila 23:35 Serce Ameryki 01:30 Laleczka Chucky 03:00 Zielona mila